The present invention relates to a cleaner for rotary bodies such as blanket cylinder, impression cylinder, ink supply rollers and the like used for printing.
There have been known, as a cleaner for a peripheral surface of a blanket cylinder used for printing, cleaners having a construction in which a cleaning cloth is successively brought into contact with the peripheral surface of the blanket cylinder by a press means. In the conventional cleaner, the contact between the cleaning cloth and the peripheral surface of the blanket cylinder is made linearly. Hence, cleaning takes a long time and requires a large cleaning cloth. Also, the construction of the conventional cleaner is complicated.